¡Tengo celos de mi hijo!
by nani27
Summary: Yoh no esta acostumbrado a compartir a su Annita con nadie, ni siquiera con su hijo, así que no le importara enfrascarse en una competencia por la atención y amor de ella. - Ten cuidado, papa. Jajaja.


**Disclaimer: Shaman King no me pertenece, mas sin embargo la historia si...**

 **¡Feliz día de la madre!**

* * *

 **Tengo celos de mi hijo**

Yoh observaba como su hijo, a pesar de sus 13 años, iba como niño consentido agarrado de la mano de su mama, con una sonrisa socarrona que le hacía cierta gracia y al mismo tiempo le daba celos. Y lo que lo hacía más entretenido era que cuando Anna miraba, Hana simplemente sonreía como un angelito que no hacia nunca nada malo y ella le sonreía.

Era ilógico que ambos, tanto padre como hijo, se pusieran en esa estúpida competencia por lograr la atención de Anna. Y así lo veían todos, pero si bien era conocido el sentimiento de competencia que tenia Hana por superar a Yoh en todo, el amor y atención de Anna no iba a ser la excepción.

\- Mami – dijo Hana en tono inocente - ¿Podemos entrar a esa tienda y comer un poco de pastel? – Anna miro a su adolescente hijo, quien la miraba como cachorro mojado, era difícil resistir esa mirada, bueno, para ella, era difícil resistirse a cualquier petición hecha por su hijo.

\- Solo un rato – Anna miro a su esposo que iba detrás de ellos – Yoh tu pagas.

Nuevamente Yoh vio que Hana sonreía socarronamente y esta vez le sacaba la lengua. El era calmado y no buscaba nunca pelear, pero cuando se trataba de Anna él no estaba dispuesto a compartirla tanto tiempo y ser ignorado, ni siquiera con su hijo. Si Hana le estaba proponiendo guerra por la atención de Anna, guerra tendría.

Entraron a la cafetería y como suponía Hana, su papa trato de sentarse con su mama, pero rápidamente el agarro asiento y antes de que Yoh pudiera hacer algo, le ofreció el asiento de al lado a Anna.

\- Mira mami, para que te sientes conmigo – Anna no dijo nada y tomo asiento – te he extrañado mucho – empezó a decir el rubio, siendo consciente de que solo se atrevía a decir eso porque estaba en guerra con su papa, pero también porque lo sentía – además que desde que llegaron ese grupo de estúpidos del equipo de tío Hao, mama Tamao lo ha dejado quedarse sin pagar – Hana negó con la cabeza – pero no pienso dejarlos así, que paguen entonces trabajando en la pensión – Anna sonrió levemente.

\- Me agrada que pienses así – Hana sonrió con orgullo mientras veía como Yoh sonreía con aparente calma. Algo tramaba – cuando estaba la Shaman Fight la bola de estúpidos amigos de tu padre se quedaban un tiempo en la pensión. Eran unos vagos y no tenían dinero, así que tenían que trabajar si querían mantener su estancia.

\- Pero era divertido hacer todo entre todos – hablo por primera vez Yoh – nos entreteníamos y reforzábamos nuestra amistad. También olvidábamos los problemas que se presentaban – el castaño agarro la mano de su esposa, logrando que Anna esbozara una sonrisa y que Hana frunciera el ceño - ¿recuerdas Anita? – La rubia asintió mientras cruzaba miradas con su esposo y Hana se enfado aun mas – Ahora se viene algo muy importante y es planear la boda de Hana y Alumi, eso nos tomara mucho tiempo – Yoh casi ríe de la cara de susto que puso Hana.

\- Pero eso quiere decir que entonces puedo pasar más tiempo contigo ¿no, mama? – dijo el rubio, temiendo seriamente por la sonrisa de su padre.

\- De hecho, por ser el heredero, no tienes que intervenir en la planeación – dijo Anna notando la cara de decepción y tristeza de Hana. El por su parte, se debatía entre decir o no lo que había pensado.

\- A mi me gustaría participar en la planeación – Hana no creía lo que había dicho e igual de sorprendidos quedaron Anna e Yoh – me gusta que todo sea a mi manera y mi boda no será la excepción.

\- Si es así, no lo voy a impedir – dijo Anna sorprendiendo a Yoh y haciendo sonreír a su hijo – eso quiere decir que tendremos que pasar mucho tiempo juntos – Anna tomo un poco de agua sin percatarse que su hijo le hacía muchas muecas a su padre. Pero Yoh no se dejo intimidar.

\- La planeación va a traerme muchos recuerdos con respecto a nuestra boda – dijo Yoh mientras dejaba que su mano se aventurara por debajo de la mesa hacia su mujer – uno de los mejores días de mi vida.

\- Lo sé – dijo Anna sonriendo y también porque sentía la caricia de su esposo – ese también fue uno de los mejores días para mí.

\- Mami – llamo Hana rompiendo el momento mágico que se había formado con sus padres - ¿Me cuentas como te fue en el viaje a Paris? De aquella ocasión no recibí tu carta – la cara de tristeza de Hana hizo que Yoh se pusiera alerta, Hana iba a atacar con la artillería pesada.

\- ¿No la recibiste? – Pregunto Anna y su hijo negó – estúpidos del servicio de correo – la rubia suspiro – te había enviado unas cuantas golosinas de naranja y chocolate. Bueno, no es la primera vez que vamos pero…

Anna empezó a hablar y Hana se desconecto, al parecer su madre hablaba de compras que hizo, lo sabía por ese brillo que tenía en los ojos. Miro por el rabillo del ojo a su padre y sintió rabia por verlo tan tranquilo, toqueteando a su mama y… un momento ¿Estaba toqueteando a su mama? ¿Por debajo de la mesa? ¡Con razón estaba tan calmado! ¡Iba a restregarle su victoria, teniendo sexo con su linda mama!

¡Era obvio que no podía competir con eso! Era asqueroso siquiera pensar que sus papas aun hacían _eso,_ cierto que aun no llegaban ambos a los 30 y que su mama era demasiado bonita, si no fuera su mama hasta pensaría en intentar algo con ella y ya muchas veces, cuando salían solos muchos pensaban que ella era su novia o hermana mayor, incluso, tenía que alejar a algunos bastardos que la miraban sin disimulo. Pero si su padre era astuto, el lo era más y aprovecharía para arruinar cada cosa que él quisiera hacer.

\- … y luego ya fuimos a Inglaterra. Espero que si hayas recibido la carta de cuando estuve allí – Yoh tosió – no te hagas el importante. Hana sabe que tu también estabas allí – Hana sonrió y en ese momento llego la comida que habían ordenado.

Yoh miro a su hijo darle de comer a Anna y viceversa. Allí lo supo.

Hana 1 – Yoh 0

* * *

Ya en la pensión, Yoh se encontraba preparando la cama para una gran noche con su esposa. Hana habría ganado en la tarde pero el ganaría la guerra esa noche. Pero se llevo una sorpresa al ver entrar a Anna, seguida de su hijo, quien nuevamente sonreía de esa manera que causaba terror, tal como Anna.

\- ¿Dónde están las toallas limpias? – Pregunto la rubia mientras veía en el equipaje.

\- No lo sé – dijo Yoh encogiéndose de hombros – ¿acaso vas a tomar un baño?

\- Si, conmigo – dijo Hana sentándose en la cama – tal y como cuando yo era un bebe rosadito y tierno ¿cierto mami? – Anna asintió - ¿algún problema, hippie?

\- No. Ninguno – Yoh sonrió - ¿Por qué no lo tomamos los tres? – Anna se giro y levanto su ceja.

\- Porque no – la rubia tomo unas toallas y se iba dirigiendo a la salida – ten lista la cama para cuando vuelva.

Una vez que Anna salió, Hana se levanto y se acerco a su papa.

\- Si. Tenla lista, _papa._ Jajajaja

Hana se fue e Yoh no tuvo una buena sensación, menos con esa risa malvada y esa mirada macabra que había hecho su hijo, además que no le decía papa, nunca, eso no era una buena señal. Ahora odiaba que se pareciera tanto a Anna.

* * *

Anna llego de su baño y se sorprendió de ser recibida por un fogoso y pasional beso de parte de su esposo. Se dejo llevar por el a la cama y mimar como solo Yoh podía hacer, sintiéndose relajada y querida. Era consciente de la estúpida guerra que sostenían Hana e Yoh por su atención, pero no se atrevía a detenerla porque se sentía más querida que nunca por los dos hombres más importantes de su vida. No tenia ocasión de compartir con Hana parte de su vida por la estúpida promesa que Yoh había hecho a Hao, por eso, esos momentos en que el luchaba por llamar su atención, era los que más atesoraba.

Yoh seguía consintiendo a su esposa, deseando que su burbuja de amor no se rompiera y pudiera demostrarle a Hana que él era quien captaba la atención de su querida Anita, pero entonces…

\- Mami, me preguntaba si… ¡Oh por Dios, hippie ¿Qué le haces a mi mama?!

Si, ese había sido Hana.

\- Hana ¿No se te enseño a tocar antes de entrar? – dijo Anna, tratando de arreglarse su yukata.

\- Si Hana – apoyo Yoh, mientras sonreía descaradamente y no hacia esfuerzo alguno por arreglarse – debes tocar si no quieres invadir en la privacidad de tus _padres_ y no ver cosas que podrían traumatizarte – Anna rolo los ojos, Yoh no podía ser más evidente.

\- No quiero saber detalles de sus _cosas_ – dijo Hana con cierto asco – pero no parecías hacer lo que insinúas mas bien, _pareciera_ que atacaras y golpearas a mi linda mami – Anna carraspeo.

\- No sigan hablando o… - Zenki y Koki aparecieron y ambos hombres se callaron inmediatamente – como sea ¿Qué quieres Hana? – el rubio pareció reaccionar y se acerco a Anna abrazándola por la cintura.

\- Mami, no me siento muy bien y quiero saber si puedo dormir esta noche con ustedes – Yoh frunció el ceño ¿Era enserio?

\- Hana ya eres un adolescente ¿No crees que estas muy grande para dormir con nosotros? – dijo Yoh evidentemente molesto.

\- Lo sé idiota, pero es que – la mirada de Hana se poso en Anna – estoy asustado con toda la responsabilidad que tío Hao puso en mi y con esta batalla – Yoh rolo los ojos y supo que Anna cedería ante eso – además, cuando pequeño tenia pesadillas y no podía dormir con ustedes porque no estaban y mama Tamao no me dejaba dormir con ella y…

\- Demonios – susurro Yoh, esa era el arma mortal de Hana con Anna. Con solo decir que ellos no habían estado cuando era pequeño, hacia que Anna hiciera todo lo que quisiera – ¿no había usado ya ese argumento?

\- Hana, dijimos que solo usarías ese argumento una vez cuando tu padre y yo estuviéramos y ya lo habías usado para poder tomar un baño conmigo – dijo Anna calmada mientras acariciaba los cabellos de su hijo, quien hacia un puchero ¡Rayos, se le había olvidado ese detalle! – pero esta vez lo pasare por alto – Hana miro a su mama a los ojos y ella sonrió dulcemente, cosa que hacía muy pocas veces – claro que puedes dormir esta noche con nosotros.

Hana sonrió como signo de victoria y a la hora de dormir, se acomodo en el medio, abrazando y acaparando todo el espacio entre Anna e Yoh. Por supuesto que Anna no diría nada, Hana era su bebe, pero Yoh si que se sentía incomodo, y no solo porque su hijo ahora lo pateaba, lo cual le traía muchos recuerdos, sino porque le había robado a su Anita y el no estaba acostumbrado a compartir la atención y cariño que ella le brindaba.

Sin poder dormir, Yoh salió de su cuarto, viendo como Hana y Anna dormían abrazados. Se dirigió a la cocina y saco un poco de jugo de naranja, viendo como Alumi, Tamao y Mari se acercaba.

\- Yoh-sensei ¿Qué hace despierto a esta hora? – dijo Alumi, sorprendida de ver a Yoh en la cocina.

\- Alumi tiene razón Yoh ¿Qué no te deja dormir? – pregunto Tamao un poco preocupada.

\- Yoh-sama ¿Acaso es por la competencia que tiene con Hana? – Yoh rio nervioso ante el comentario de Mari.

\- ¿Cuál competencia? – dijo el castaño haciéndose el desentendido.

\- Yoh-sensei todos sabemos que usted y mi atolondrado prometido pelean por la atención de mi sensei – dijo Alumi con cierto orgullo al referirse a Anna.

\- Bueno, pues – Yoh suspiro – hoy Hana estuvo arruinando todo lo romántico que yo quisiera hacer con Anna y ahora está durmiendo con nosotros.

\- ¡Qué infantil! – dijo Mari con cierta burla.

\- ¡Lo mismo pensé yo! – dijo Yoh – pero Anna no se negó y Hana no deja de patear.

\- Bueno Yoh, es normal que Hana quiera llamar la atención de Anna – dijo Tamao, tomando asiento enfrente de el castaño – ella no ha podido estar allí para él como quisiera y aunque yo quiera a Hana como un hijo, se que a él le hace falta su mama y no puedo reemplazarla en muchas cosas.

\- Además Yoh-sama, Hana siempre ha querido derrotarlo en todo – dijo Mari.

\- Si te preocupas por el amor de Anna, no hay nada que temer – dijo Tamao con una sonrisa – ella te sigue amando, solo que son dos amores diferentes.

\- Gracias chicas – Yoh bostezo y sonrió.

\- No se preocupe Yoh-sensei – dijo Alumi sonriente – que desde mañana hare que Hana se haga a un lado y que no duerme con ustedes tampoco – dijo la rubia guiñando un ojo. Yoh no pudo evitar reír nervioso preocupado por su hijo y lo que le esperaría con su "adorable y nada aterradora" prometida.

Antes de que saliera de la cocina, Yoh noto que habían unas envolturas de dulces franceses en el bote de basura.

\- ¿Y esos dulces? – pregunto Yoh.

\- Son los que Anna-san mando de Francia para Hana – explico Tamao.

\- Pensé que la carta no había llegado – dijo el castaño evidentemente confundido.

\- Hana siempre está pendiente del correo y no deja que nadie toque sus cartas – explico Mari, recordando como Hana casi la golpea por tener en sus manos la famosa carta a la que hacían referencia – es como un tesoro para el ¿Crees que si no hubiera llegado, la oficina de correo aun funcionaria?

Yoh no dijo mas y sonrió orgulloso de su hijo ¡Qué bien los había engañado!

Llegando a su cuarto luego de haber hablado con las chicas, Yoh sonrió al ver que Anna y Hana seguían en la misma posición. Era tonto que siguiera con la pequeña guerra que habían montado con su hijo, además tenía razón para ponerse como niñato mimado cada que Anna y el llegaban de algún viaje, era un niño que no había tenido una niñez en la que sus padres estuvieran todo el tiempo y aunque también Tamao había hecho un gran trabajo criando a su hijo, era cierto que faltaba ese afecto único que solo una madre podría brindar.

Quizá y solo por esta vez permitiría que Hana ganara. Con una sonrisa tranquila, entro nuevamente a la cama y abrazo a su familia, recibiendo por primera vez en mucho tiempo, un abrazo de su hijo.

* * *

 **Lo escribí hace algún tiempo pero encaja con este día ¡Feliz día para todas las mamitas de fanfiction!**


End file.
